


Explaining What It Was That You Really Meant

by LizaWithAZed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Xeno, carapacians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaWithAZed/pseuds/LizaWithAZed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido, agents of prospit and derse, have fled the battlefield to start anew. They have much to discover about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explaining What It Was That You Really Meant

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go out to my beta reader, doublepistolsandawink on tumblr.
> 
> Homestuck and its associated settings and characters are the property of Andrew Hussie; Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido were created by Michael Guy Bowman and Tavia Morra. All are used here entirely without permission but entirely with respect. This is for love, not for money.

She was beautiful, by firelight. Mobius sighed happily as he watched Hadron dancing. She'd shed most of her uniform to free herself for range of movement. Seemingly heedless of the cold desert night, she whirled and swayed around the campfire as Mobius watched, mentally turning her movements into music inside his head. He wondered how she could possibly dance to rhythms he thought only he could hear. The counterpoint to the melody was provided by the patterns the firelight made glinting off her inky black carapace. Mobius could feel himself becoming more and more aroused as he watched her and he smiled ruefully to himself as he wondered if maybe that wasn't the entire point of her dancing.

They'd left the battlefield together, leaving Prospit and Derse behind and slipping away on a stolen transport through a portal to this desert created by some long-forgotten apocalypse. Mobius was sure of only two things in his life now: one, that he'd discarded absolutely eveything he'd once held dear and two, the woman he'd done it for was absolutely worth it. He wished he could be sure she felt the same.

Mobius' attention was snapped back to the present by Hadron sliding herself up his body and kissing him passionately. He blushed as he realized she could probably tell exactly how much this was affecting him. Hadron pulled her lips tantalizingly away from Mobius' and grinned at him, saying “What on the inside of your head is more entertaining than me?” Her tone was playful, but had an edge to it.

“You,” Mobius replied sheepishly and Hadron laughed. He went on to clarify “and me, and... us.”

Hadron nodded, and asked “Having doubts?” her tone was carefully neutral, but the polished ivory surface of her eyes glinted with emotion.

Mobius smiled genuinely and lovingly at her and cupped her face. “Not anymore,” he whispered, and kissed her tenderly. She leaned into the kiss and slid her arms around Mobius and began to undo the fastening in back of his uniform top. Mobius' eyes widened briefly as he realized exactly what Hadron likely had planned. In a split-second the enormity of what they would do and what it would mean for him went through his mind, and he accepted – no, welcomed – it. From what he knew of Derse's culture, he understood that it likely wouldn't mean the same thing for her, and he also accepted that. He allowed himself to relax into Hadron's embrace and focus on the sensations: the feeling of Hadron in his arms, her tongue sliding against his, the smoothness of her carapace under his finger, her hips bucking against his. They pulled apart briefly as Hadron pulled Mobius' top off and dropped it on the sand next to them. They grinned eagerly at each other as Mobius pulled at Hadron's under-chemise, bearing her chest-plates. Mobius regarded them thoughtfully, and – grinning wickedly at Hadron – employed a technique he'd perfected in love-play with friends back on Prospit. He slid his hands up under the edge of her plates, giving his access to the sensitive skin below. Hadron's head snapped back and she moaned loudly, causing Mobius' grin to widen. He could feel his aroused penis straining against the hard shell covering his crotch, and he focused on massaging the soft breasts he held cupped in his hands. Hadron moaned again, louder, and he could feel her crotch grinding against his through his pants. He leaned in to kiss her again and she moaned into his mouth, hips jerking. He felt the hard resistance of her shell against his crotch part, plates sliding back into her. She wanted him, and she was ready for him. His own genital covering slid back, releasing his almost painfully erect cock against the fabric of his pants.

Hadron chuckled and Mobius pulled back to look at her confused. “I was wondering if I'd got your gender wrong,” she said, and while he was puzzling over that, she reached down into his pants and pulled his cock free. He gasped, and Hadron laughed again before continuing “apparently not,” and then busied herself with sliding his pants completely off, snarling in irritation when they caught on his boots. Mobius chuckled to himself as she yanked them off irritatedly and flung them unceremoniously a few feet away.

“Why would you think that?” Mobius asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He cursed himself silently for asking, because she'd been leaning ever closer towards his crotch with a tantalizing focus.

“Hmm?” Hadron said, flicking her eyes up to Mobius' face from her seeming fascination with his cock. “Oh,” she continued, “just your manners, waiting so long before popping your shell.” She looked down at his erection again, and half frowned contemplatively.

“Uh, problem?” Mobius asked nervously, head still reeling from the idea of him having conscious control over his plates.

“Oh!” Hadron threw her head back and laughed. “No,” she said sweetly, and smiled up at him, “it's lovely,” and she grinned wickedly before giving it a slow, languid lick that shot white-hot fire through Mobius' nervous system, making him moan. “It's just that – it's not what I expected. Not what I've seen before.” She chuckled. “It figures – you're a Prospitian.”

Mobius was so astonished by this revelation he managed to retain his surprise even when Hadron continued her oral exploration of his apparently novel anatomy. It had never occurred to him Dersites might be – different, physically. What was he going to find between her legs? Did he care?

“Uhm,” he began nervously, and swallowed when she pulled her mouth away and the cool night air assaulted his senses. “.....what were you expecting?”

Hadron's browridge arced in amusement. “You want a comparative anatomy lesson on males? Now? I can better demonstrate Dersite female anatomy....”

Mobius nodded “Alright, yes, that sounds like a very good plan, now that you mention it.” Mobius said quickly and Hadron laughed again.

“Oh but I'd hate to neglect your education,” she purred, and Mobius gritted his teeth and silently called himself twelve kinds of idiot. Hadron wrapped one of her hands around his cock and stroked it slowly – too slowly, in Mobius' opinion. “It's a very pleasant surprise, this,” she said conversationally, and Mobius couldn’t help but smirk. “There's no spikes or outer casing for me to bite off,” she continued and laughed at Mobius' shocked expression, “which is good because I don't have the teeth for it.” and here she grinned widely, and he noticed that she had flattened, rounded teeth, like his, and not the customary sharp Dersite smile.

Cold realization flooded Mobius as he pieced together exactly how things must work on Derse. Her lower scales wouldn't protect against the spikes she described. He snapped back to attention to see Hadron looking into his eyes and stroking his face reassuringly. “Don't worry, my sweet. No one's ever caught me.” She kissed him, and he felt a surge of renewed passion flow through him for her. “I wouldn't let them,” she added smugly.

“Before me,” he said, and she chuckled, nuzzling his neck.

“None until you,” she agreed, and gently pulled one of his hands down to her sex. “Feel anything out of place?” she asked teasingly.

He thrust one of his long fingers between the soft, moist folds, savouring the slickness of it and revelling in how it made her gasp. “Seems in order,” he said, before admitting, “though I wouldn't really know.” It was her turn to blink disbelievingly at him as he sneaked a long, approving look at her sex. He made a show of nodding, satisfied. “Textbook perfect,” he said, before ginning sheepishly “since that's the only place I've seen one.”

She looked at him sideways. “You are fooling with me! Handsome as you, could have any girl – or guy! - on Prospit, and you've never...” She paused, seeing the flaw in that statement. “Male, then? You can tell me, I won't mind!” Her grin suggested she'd very much not mind.

“No!” Mobius said, scandalized at the idea he would have taken anyone and still be with her, and then calmed himself. Cultural differences, he told himself, and continued lightly, “no, no-one's ever caught me, love.”

“Until me,” Hadron whispered, and pushed his hand gently away from her before climbing on top of him and positioning herself so the tip of his cock rested against her folds.

“Until you,” he echoed softly back at her, and thrust himself up and into her as he pulled her closer, kissing her deeply.

Hadron moaned into his mouth and Mobius tightened his arms around her, sighing in pleasure. He wanted to be gentle, slow, savouring the moment but the sensations overwhelmed him and he found himself thrusting against her in quick, urgent movements. She bucked her hips wildly against him, meeting his thrusts. They clasped tightly to each other, nuzzling and kissing each others' necks, soft moans and cries escaping them as they moved their bodies in tandem.

Mobius could feel Hadron's hands on his hips, pulling him even closer, urging him faster. He braced one hand on her back and used the other to push against the ground, rolling them over so that he was on top of her. Their eyes met and she nodded, stroking his back tenderly. He proceeded to fuck her in earnest, faster and harder, a sharp thrill going through him as her heard her cry out with each thrust. “I love you,” he gasped, and could feel the pleasure building, nearing climax.

“Love. You. Mobius. Oh, Mobius,” Hadron gasped in short bursts, and it pushed him over the edge. With one final thrust he released into her, and could feel her clench around him, her soft muscles spasming against him as she came. Stars exploded behind his eyes and he nearly blacked out from the pleasure. He spurted twice, three times, before collapsing against her. He used the last of his strength to roll to one side. He could feel himself shrinking, his plates closing again.

He looked at Hadron, hoping she'd felt a fraction of what he had. She was gazing back at him in almost smug satiation, and she leaned over and kissed him.

“So my Prospitian anatomy is adequate, then?” he asked teasingly, and she laughed and socked him very lightly and playfully on the shoulder.

“Yes, you'll do.” she replied, grinning impishly. She kissed him again before getting up and he made a soft noise in protest at her leaving. “I'll be right back!” she said, and he nodded. Lovemaking had knocked all the stress from their battle and escape from him, and he found himself exhausted, his eyelids sliding closed. He jerked to wakefulness at the sensation of Hadron lying back down next to him, and pulling a blanket over them both. “Shh, love,” she said, and kissed his cheek. “I'm right here.”

He snuggled against her happily, and they drifted off to sleep together.

Mobius awoke slowly the next morning, momentarily confused by unfamiliar surroundings. The events of the previous day and night came back to him and he turned to find Hadron gazing at him thoughtfully.

“Good morning,” he said, trying to hide his nerves. Hadron smiled back at him, but he could tell her thoughts were preoccupied. “Something on your mind?” he asked, and Hadron shook her head as if to clear it.

“Oh” she said, “it's just that I was wondering what you'd burn, if you would, and if you haven’t already, in a way....” she trailed off and grinned at him. “You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?”

He shook his head. “Not a clue,” he said brightly, but the fact that last night hadn't been a very vivid dream had him in a good mood nothing could spoil.

“On Derse, there's a tradition that, when one,” she hesitated slightly before continuing, “proposes to another, they choose something vital to the other person representing their current standing – usually a house, but a uniform will do if they're in the field - to destroy, traditionally by burning. The idea is that you're making an ultimatum – leave everything you have of your old life, and make a new one, with me.” Hadron looked away. “I realize you didn't intend it, but.... in a way we did that. You proposed, even if you didn't mean to, and I accepted.” She looked at him again, and he could see hope, fear, determination and love all warning with each other in her eyes. “Trust me, you don't want a Dersite marriage ceremony, but... if you'll stand by that proposal, I still accept, and I'll do anything Prospit tradition asks.”

Mobius eyes slid closed. He was almost shaking from relief. He'd wanted to be honest with her about this, and had no idea how. Here was his chance. He opened his eyes again and smiled in a way he hoped was both reassuring and contrite. “I didn't know – but the thing is, you didn't know that as far as Prospitian ceremony demands – you asked me, I accepted, and,” and he coughed slightly, “we sealed the agreement.”

Hadron's eyes widened in realization. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “Oh, holy son of a frog,” she swore, “no wonder! Oh my Derse, when I asked you if you'd been with anyone, oh wow...” and she blushed deeply.

“Prospitians mate for life, then?” she asked ruefully, and he nodded. Hadron gasped in realization, and stared at Mobius in shock and wonder. “I'm your wife,” she whispered.

Mobius shook his head and said quickly, “Not if you don't want to be! I'm....” and he broke of to smile to himself goofily, before continuing, “I'm your husband, yes, and will be all my life, but I promise – I won't make you stay if you don't want to. If you ever wish to leave, or stray – I'll let you go.” The thought of it made his heart ache, but he couldn't do otherwise. He loved her far too much.

“I'm your wife,” Hadron snarled assertively, and pinned him against the sand and began kissing him. “You won't get rid of me that easily!” and he laughed delightedly before returning her kisses enthusiastically. Before long they were entwined again, and this time Mobius found he was able to set a more languid pace to start, enraptured by the view of Hadron straddling him, arching her back in pleasure. He found he could slide one finger easily inside her beside his cock, and arch another up to tease her clit, causing her to thrash and moan. She reached an arm out to steady herself and he grasped it with his free hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. He continued to thrust and stroke her and could feel her slick wetness coating him as she came again and again. Eventually the sensations overloaded him again and he came with her, arching his back and crying her name aloud.

They spent a few happy relaxed hours exploring each others bodies at length, unhurried by the promise of having their entire lives together.

After one of their sessions of lovemaking as they lay next to each other, kissing and cuddling, Mobius sighed wistfully. Hadron looked at him worriedly, catching the note of unhappiness in it.

He smiled reassuringly at her, and shook his head. “It's nothing, it's just....” he sighed again, “I'd give you a ring, if I could.”

Hadron raised her eyeridges, impressed. “On Derse, those are only for royalty.”

Mobius smirked back at her, “on Prospit, too – but you're my queen.”

Hadron snorted. “Flatterer,” he said, and kissed him. “What do Prospitian Agents usually do, for wedding markings?”

Mobius shrugged. “Jewlery, or carapace lacquer.” He frowned. “I don't have either. What do Dersite Agents use?”

Hadron frowned, and said “Scarring. We mark each other during sex, and then use something to stop it healing.” she absentmindedly stroked her face where Mobius' chain had left indentations during their battle. Three above one eye, and three below the other.

“I'm so sorry for those,” Mobius said, and before she could reply he kissed her and continued “let me make it up to you. I have an idea.” He entered their transport and quickly returned clutching a small velvet pouch. “I grabbed these before we left,” he said, and spilled the contents of the pouch onto his palm. Hadron gasped. In his hand were several diamond chips, and he painstakingly separated out six of them, tipping the rest back into the bag. “We shouldn't want for anything, but we can spare these – if you don't mind.”

“You want to adorn me with diamonds, in a battle scar you gave me, to mark me as your wife, and you're asking me if I mind?” She laughed in disbelief. “I think it's the most romantic thing I've ever heard.” She closed her eyes and held her head still.

“This might hurt,” Mobius said, and she waved him off impatiently. With infinite care, he pressed the chips, one by one, into the dents on her face. When he finished, he leaned back to admire the results. “Beautiful” he said, and added “and the diamonds are pretty too.”

Hadron rolled her eyes at him. “What about you?” she asked.

Mobius flexed his back, and winced. “You put a couple of notches in me, I think – shall we rub sand in them? Mark me as yours, Dersite-style?” He didn't like the idea much, but he'd resolved to do anything for her, and he would.

“For one thing,” Hadron said “it's a terrible thing, to mar your lovely shell that way. For another....” she hesitated.

“Yes,” Mobius said, smiling gently at her, “whatever we mark me with, I want it visible, too.”

They sat silently for a minute, thinking how they might solve this dilemma, when Hadron suddenly explained “oh! I remember!” and ducked into their ship again, coming out with a few bottles. “Carapace lacquer” she said happily, “it's not a usual fashion on Derse but I developed a liking for it. It's not the permanent kind, because I like variety, so I'd have to reapply it every day. Is that alright?”

Mobius nodded, and took the vials from her, selecting two colours he liked. “I like that – renewing my promise everyday.” He smiled at her, and she blushed. With practised care she painted the tips of his hands with the lacquer.

They sat side by side, resting their backs against the ship as they waited for Mobius' markings to dry. Mobius hummed tunes as they came into his head, and Hadron kept time.

“Just think,” Hadron said later as they rose to leave “this time yesterday we were enemies – now we're...”

“Partners,” Mobius finished for her. He took her hand. “Come on, let's make beautiful music together.”

They entered the ship, laughing.


End file.
